A Liar's Mask
by nashiro
Summary: A few days before Rin Okumura gains the possession of Kurikara, Fujimoto tasks a girl with guarding him just in case something big happens. Who would've thought something big would happen? ― possible Rin/OC; follows anime
1. the moon burns

one ― the moon burns  
><em>fifteen years earlier.<em>

A loud gasp echoed through the room.

"Stay calm!"

The order was plain and simple, but the priests seemed to have trouble following it.

(It felt like the air was on fire.)

Should they mess up, they'd probably ruin everything.

Exhaling slowly, she watched a few of the priests send her scathing looks, probably because they couldn't hear any sound coming from her mouth. If she bothered to add a voice to the silent prayers she was mouthing, it'd mean certain death.

She felt her hood slide backwards and tilted her head forward, trying to get it to move forward. It'd be a real pain in the ass if the hood slid off. For a fact, when masquerading as a man, one did not want to be seen with feminine features. Granted, some men had feminine features, but hers were a little too feminine.

"Now the hymn..."

The order was followed by loud murmurs, broken when there was a strangled gasp and then a gurgle. A man shook, turning his head up towards the ceiling―blue flames erupted from his eyes and mouth, blood trickling down his face.

She almost felt bad for him.

_Almost_.

Behind her, she heard Ernst Frederik take in a breath and then command, "You must keep chanting!"

Directing her eyes towards the man who had blue flames erupting from his eyes and mouth, she now saw that he was completely encased in blue flames. A few of the men brought their hands up, beginning to chant again as the man collapsed on the floor.

Slowly, the blue flames died away and he looked quite burnt.

And then another burst into blue flames, followed by loud gasps. She exhaled in such a way that she hoped resembled a gasp as another man became encased in blue flames.

"Please..." She knew that voice as one of the other guard's, probably that brown-haired guy who was always sweating. "...step back, Father!"

"Don't be ridiculous." The outraged―and scathing―tone belonged to Ernst Frederik. "If we succumb, then who will be left to defend Assiah?"

And then he stopped suddenly. She paused and looked over her shoulder, long enough to see Ernst Frederik's face stop and contort. Beads of sweat rolled down his cheeks as he began shaking and, for lack of better words, yelling. He paused for a second and blood.

Blood rolled down his face, coming from his eyes, nose, mouth. She inhaled as blue flames burst from his mouth and eyes, the sweaty brown-haired guy stepping back. Ernst Frederik let out a strangled cry, deep and painful, as his four guards jumped backwards.

She was one of those four who jumped backwards. She broke her hands apart from their position―held together, pointed towards the ceiling―and pulled her hood closer to her face.

"_Cursed demons_...!"

And with that, the hallway was filled with bright, unnatural blue light.

* * *

><p><em>fifteen years later.<em>

"_Whoa_―!"

Against her better will, she was smirking as a rather nasty-looking guy with pink (_pink_?) hair was slammed against bars, two of his lackeys running forward to help him up.

"What is this guy, a demon?"

She knew it was supposed to be in a joking manner, but the way the pink-haired guy's lackey said it suggested otherwise. Like it was the truth, but only halfway―the guy who'd punched him was only half demon, and the guy who punched him was Rin Okumura.

And then the same lackey had the nerve to say, "Oh, crap... I'm telling you, he's bad news!"

_No shit_.

In what she knew was supposed to be an exclamation, the other lackey said, "Let's get out of here!" and then the two lackeys proceeded to sling pink-haired guy's arms around their shoulders and walk away.

_Walk_.

_Honestly_, you'd think they'd _run_ if they were that scared.

Exhaling quietly, she watching as Rin Okumura looked down at his feet―at the white feathers and the wings and the bodies connected to the wings. Birds. Doves, probably. And little tiny dots of red she knew to be blood.

"Who are you calling a demon?"

Blinking, she glanced up and saw Rin Okumura's mouth close and she knew he'd uttered those words. An angry streak of red was painted between his nose and his upper lip, splattering off onto his cheek. Bright against the pale color of his skin.

She refused to hum with satisfaction as he reached up and wiped the blood away, muttering, "You assholes are way more demonic than me!"

If only he knew the truth.

His eyebrows were furrowed, his face scratched in various places, and when he moved his hand away she saw that he hadn't wiped all the blood away. Rin Okumura moved his hand away from his face slightly, looking down at his hand―at his glove―and scowling. Probably at the blood, if she had to guess.

Slowly, Rin Okumura's eyes―electric blue, shocking, even from the distance between them―moved up to where she sat.

Her headphones were securely covering her eyes, muffling just about everything. With a quick swipe of her thumb, she pretended to be looking through something. Pictures, music, whatever it may be. She looked around, then briefly met his eyes, but she hoped it looked as if she hadn't noticed him.

Or the injured birds at his feet.

But she knew that probably wasn't true as he glanced away, probably thinking that she thought he'd done that to the birds, and then he turned away and walked off.

She knew where he was going.

Back to the church, cathedral, whatever you wanted to call it―church would be the better guess, however, because it wasn't as large as a cathedral. It probably wouldn't begin to be the size of a small cathedral if she had to guess.

Sighing, she pressed a few buttons, tapped a few times, and watched the message appear on the screen. She read it over a few times before stuffing her phone in her pocket and sliding off the branch. As she hit the ground, a stick snapped beneath her boots and she felt her feet go numb.

Briefly.

* * *

><p>"O straying lamb... Confess thy sins, and pray for forgiveness..."<p>

The room was silent, then―

"Yeah, but I haven't done anything wrong," said a very irritated Rin Okumura, his chin digging into the heel of his hand.

Followed by, "Where did you get that cut on your face?" from Shiro Fujimoto.

"I fell down the stairs."

"Your clothes are a mess, even your back."

"It was a real mother of a fall."

Sweat was dripping off Rin's face.

"What about that trace of a nosebleed?"

"Right when I fell, I bumped into this super-hot chick, see?"

Sweat was dripping off Rin's face at an alarming rate.

Fujimoto rushed forward, looking prepared to take on the world as his cheeks colored slightly. "What's that? Let's go after her, Rin!"

Rin paused and took a moment to wipe some of the sweat off his face.

"Show me the way―right now!"

The older man paused, and turned around.

"I mean... Wrong answer!" Fujimoto grabbed Rin and placed him into a headlock. "Admit it, you got into another fight, didn't you?" Fujimoto said as Rin flailed, trying to free himself from the headlock. "Why must you always brawl...?"

"Let go of me, you old fart!"

Fujimoto sighed and dropped Rin on the ground, turning away. "I just received a phone call from your employers. They informed me they have no need for a delivery boy―" Fujimoto's voice turned harsh. "**―**who doesn't bother to come back."

Rin grimaced for a minute before straightening up. "Yeah, big deal." You could practically hear the sigh in his voice as he slumped over and looked off to the side. "There was no way I could cut it, anyway."

Silence.

"As if a guy like me could ever hold down a respectable job..."

"Don't be such a baby!"

Rin looked at Fujimoto.

"The day will soon come when you must leave this monastery―when you'll have to strike it out on your own," Fujimoto said, turning around and jabbing a thumb into his chest. "As your guardian, it's my duty to see you do so with my own eyes."

Fujimoto paused as Rin placed his hands on the sides of his knees, digging his fingernails into his jeans.

"Unless... you'd like to become a priest and take over this monastery?" Fujimoto offered. At this Rin looked forward, eyes wide, then turned his head in the other direction.

"Take over this crappy church? In your dreams!"

"Dad."

This voice belonged to Yukio, Rin's younger twin brother. By the way Rin acted, you'd think he was the younger brother, but it was Yukio.

Rin turned his head enough to see Yukio without having to strain his eyes and his brother said, "I'm done getting ready to move out. All that's left to do is carry out my luggage."

"Good job," Fujimoto said.

"Welcome home, Rin," Yukio said as soon as he spotted his brother. "Did you get into another fight?"

"Just shut the hell up."

"Really, how could twin brothers be more different in caliber?" said Maruta who were cleaning windows. Rin's eyes grew wide and his fingernails dug into his knees.

"What the―"

He sat up straight, looking shocked as a blush appeared on his cheekbones.

"Yukio, the younger brother, is a top student and excels at all sports," Maruta said. "This spring, he will be entering the prestigious True Cross Academy as a freshman."

Izumi continued, "Meanwhile, his elder brother does little more than cause trouble." He paused from his window-cleaning to look at Rin and say, "Rin, you really should try to take a cue from Yukio."

"I said, just shut the hell up!" Rin growled, towards them at the last minute. The generator―was that what it was called?―burst into brief, blue flames. The generator had several areas that were bent or dented and Rin thought he heard a loud bang.

"What the..."

A disc-like item with a cylinder of black popping out of the middle dropped to the ground.

"Whoa... my goodness," Fujimoto choked out, rushing towards the generator. "It's about time we had this old piece of junk replaced..."

"Father Fujimoto," a priest said, walking up to Fujimoto and the generator. He bent down and said quietly, "Someone is here to see you."

Fujimoto nodded and said, "Sure," to the priest, then looked at Maruta and Izumi and said, "Clean up this mess before the service starts."

"Yes, Father," Maruta and Izumi said in unison.

"Yukio, I want you to tend to Rin's wounds," Fujimoto said as he disappeared.

"Yes, Dad," Yukio said, already turning away as he said, "Let's go, Rin."

* * *

><p>"Ouch, ouch, ouch―that stings!"<p>

"I'm almost finished. Just hang in there," Yukio said, dabbing at Rin's hand with a damp cottonball.

Desipite his pain, he managed to crack open an eye and looked at the boxes piled on top of each other in the corner. A roll of tape sat on top. "Hey, so you're moving into the dorm, right?"

"Well, since school starts next week," Yukio began, not bothering to look up, "tomorrow I'll be saying goodbye to this monastery, where I've spent the first fifteen years of my life."

"So, I guess that makes this the last time you'll be treating my injures," Rin said softly.

"When I become a doctor, I'll give you all the treatment you want," Yukio said, wrapping bandages around Rin's fingers and cutting them off. "For a fee, of course."

"It's always been your dream to be a doctor, hasn't it?"

Rin watched as Yukio tapped the loose ends down, then raised his hand in front of his face and grinned.

"Go for it. I'm sure you're gonna make it!"

"Did you miss the part where I said I was going to charge you, Rin?"

Rin paused.

"Listen... you're going to be all right without me, aren't you?" It sounded like Yukio was the elder brother as he closed the first-aid kit.

"Wh―what's up with that? You gonna lecture me, too?"

Yukio turned towards Rin with a worried look on his face and said, "I'm just worried, that's all. It's not just me, either. Dad's worried, and so is everybody else here."

Rin felt kind of guilty. Kind of.

"I mean, you're getting into fights every day," Yukio continued softly, "and you can't hold down a part-time job for long."

Rin's lips twitched downwards into a frown as he turned away and looked at his hands. "Look, I'm stressed by all that, too. I know I've got to pull it together, and fast. But..."

He looked away.

"I'm sure you're just being tested in a way, Rin," Yukio said, probably trying to cheer Rin up.

"By who?" was Rin's sullen question.

"By God," was Yukio's cheerful answer.

"...You know what, you're starting to sound just like the old man."

"Ah, there you are!"

* * *

><p><em>an ― First attempt at a real fanfiction, really thrilled :D Thank you for reading, and I promise that the next chapter will be longer. This is fairly short because I'm being a slacker today._

_disclaimer ― disclaimed._


	2. as if about to crumble

two ― as if about to crumble.

She got into the pink limousine.

The seats were red―_like blood_―and, in absolutely no way, comfortable. They were hard, like somebody had filled them with concrete.

And she wouldn't be surprised if the were.

Against her better will, she'd leaned backwards upon sitting down, and honestly regretted it. But she wasn't about to show any discomfort in front of Mephisto Pheles. To be specific, she wasn't about to show emotion. (_No, he'd roast her alive if she did_.)

In an attempt to stop thinking about how uncomfortable the seats were, she pulled out her phone and earbuds. Plugged in her earbuds, put her earbuds in her ears, and then pressed the play button.

(_It wasn't like Mephisto Pheles was going to say anything_.)

(_He hadn't said anything so far_.)

(_Hell, he'd just arrived in the pink limousine, opened the door, and she'd gotten in_.)

(_She was an idiot_.)

And then, after the song changed and she was bored and flipping through her pictures, he said something.

It was muffled and she yanked out an earbud and said, "Repeat that."

He smirked.

She wanted to punch him.

"I was saying," he said slowly, in an annoying sing-song voice that _grated her nerves_, "that we are here―"

―she looked out the window and saw that they were here―

"―_Miss Katashi_."

Yes, they were, indeed, _here_. True Cross Academy was a sight to behold, but she'd seen it so many times she was tired of looking at it. "That's _wonderful_, Mephisto."

"Truly," Mephisto Pheles hummed, pushing open the door.

She got off the red seat, thankful to be away from it, and stepped outside. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she straightened and heard several satisfying pops. Mephisto Pheles raised an eyebrow, still smirking, and she placed her hands in her pockets and curled them into fists.

"Now, if you'll follow me."

She did.

Students parted, all wearing the same uniform with subtle variations. This one might be wearing a polka-dot bow-tie, another would be wearing a regular one. There was also the variety of hairstyles, which she wouldn't be able to do unless her hair got longer.

Earlier in the year, it'd been hopelessly long―down to her butt―and then she'd cut it off. Thrown it in the trash. But her hair grew ridiculously quickly, and despite the fact she'd nearly cut it all off and gone bald, it was already down to her chin.

Curly and thick and quite annoying.

She lost track of where they were going.

They'd passed several dormitories, hundreds, perhaps thousands, of students who'd sent them confused looks, and now they were in an area that was practically deserted.

Practically deserted as in there were a few students lingering, but were too absorbed in their own conversations to notice their headmaster walking past with a girl.

Humming loudly, Mephisto Pheles pulled a key out of seemingly nowhere and inserted it into a lock, turning it and opening the door. He was tall enough that he could open the door and hold it―she was short enough that she could walk underneath his arm and into wherever the door led.

It was his office.

If that's what you would call it.

She would honestly call it a closet. A very organized closet, with all the action figures (action figures?) on the walls and the countless number of video games, DVDs, and manga everywhere. A jar of lollipops sat on the corner of Mephisto Pheles' desk.

He sat down, picked up the jar, unscrewed the lid, and pulled out two lollipops. "I presume you like cherry?" Mephisto Pheles asked, sliding the cherry lollipop towards her. As if it were a bribe.

He undid the wrapped on the other lollipop and threw it under his desk, probably in a trashcan, then placed the lollipop in his mouth. Reluctantly, she did undid the wrapper on her's and placed the lollipop in her mouth, folding the wrapper into a neat square.

She needed something to do with her hands.

"Ah, so I was correct in the theory that you do like cherry," Mephisto Pheles hummed.

In complete honesty, she was glad for sugar.

"Now, Miss Katashi, the reason I brought you here is because I'd like to offer you a proposition."

"A proposition...?"

Mephisto Pheles nodded. "_Yes_, a proposition."

_Silence_. He was probably waiting for her to inquire about the proposition. She exhaled slowly, sucking on the lollipop. "_Do tell_," she said around the lollipop, "about this _wonderful_ proposition you'd like to offer me."

For a moment, it seemed like his smirk turned into a smile. "I'd like to offer you a place at my _cram school_."

Mephisto Pheles put extra emphasis on _cram school_, probably trying to get his point across that he knew more than she did. Of course he did. They were both aware of his status and there would always be something he knew that she didn't.

And there'd always be something she knew that he didn't.

It was a lose-win situation, in her opinion.

"Mephisto, you and I both know that I'm already an exorcist."

He nodded. "Yes, _but_ I'm afraid the Vatican are making it so the... _older_ exorcists are required to retrain," Mephisto Pheles said matter-of-factly. He was still smirking.

She glared.

"You may as well get ahead of the game," he sang, twirling around in his chair. "I believe you have―apologies, _had_―the makings for the five meisters?"

"Had?"

"Yes, had," Mephisto Pheles said. "I'm afraid you've been rather lazy with keeping in shape with everything."

Okay, maybe she'd gained a few pounds and grown a bit lazier, but she was in better shape than _he_ was.

But she still said, "What's the cost?"

He laughed―cackled, to be precise―and twirled around in his chair. "My dear, for one such as you, it's free!"

"What's the catch?"

"You must keep an eye on Yukio Okumura, and, if by some chance his brother happens to join him at True Cross Academy, you'll have to keep an eye on both of them."

She leaned back in the chair she sat in―which was noticeably more comfortable than the seats in the pink limousine―and exhaled loudly, akin to a sigh. "So, I suppose this means I'll be joining the regular classes, too?"

"Yes, yes it does."

"You'll be supplying all the textbooks and whatnot?"

"Of course."

He sounded like he hadn't quite thought it through.

"I'll be moved in by tomorrow."

Mephisto Pheles held out a gloved hand. "Deal?"

"I'll also need to borrow your limousine to move my stuff into the dorm."

"Noted. Deal?"

She took his hand and shook it. "Deal."

"Yes, yes it does."

She placed her elbow on the armrests and laced her fingers together, suddenly feeling quite devious. "You'll be supplying all the textbooks?"

"Of course."

"I believe there's also going to be a school uniform?"

"By all means."

He sounded like he hadn't completely thought it through.

"I'll be moved in by tomorrow."

Mephisto Pheles held out a gloved hand. "Deal?"

She shook her head. "I'm not finished discussing this."

He frowned. "What else is there to discuss?"

"There's an empty dorm, and because I am not fond of being beaten with a pillow, you will put me in that dorm," she said flatly.

"You speak as if you are the headmaster." Amusement was plain in his voice.

She leaned back, fingers still laced together, and still feeling devious. "You and I both know that you'd be hard pressed to find somebody else who'd be willing to do it. Particularly somebody who's going to keep an eye on any Okumura that happens to arrive here."

"You know more than you're letting on," Mephisto Pheles stated.

"As do you."

"Fair enough." He leaned back and she watched him pull the lollipop out of his mouth. She'd already bitten off the majority of the sweet candy and swallowed it, leaving the stick. She tilted her head slightly, moving the stick so it was between her teeth, and bit down.

At the very least, she'd look like she was smoking―without the actual smoke―and it made her feel cool.

Mephisto Pheles reached over and pulled it out of her mouth. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Now, now, Miss Katashi," he said, tossing the stick into the trashcan, "I believe that we don't have to make a deal just yet."

She didn't raise an eyebrow or ask about what he was saying or anything. She sat there and kept her eyes narrowed and refused to look away.

"Perhaps, we could make an arrangement?"

She remained silent.

"I will give you all the necessities―uniform, housing, and so on―if you were merely keep an eye on any Okumura that happens to join me at True Cross Academy," Mephisto Pheles offered.

"And?"

"You've broken your silence, I see," he said, as if it was a miracle. "And you'll report their actions back to me."

She straightened...

That sounded _awfully_ familiar to the job she'd taken from―

_No_.

..._yes_.

"I will not tell you that it is a deal, for you will probably add so many things that I'll end up serving you until Satan knows how long."

Mephisto Pheles smirked.

"But, in terms of making an arrangement, I will take you up on this arrangement."

"And shaking hands would seal a deal, so you won't do that?"

His tone was amused. She nearly grabbed one of his action figures and broke it.

"I won't shake hands with you," she said. "It'd be wonderful if you'd escort me to the dormitory I'll be occupying."

"Very well, Miss Katashi," Mephisto Pheles said. "If you're going to take me up on this arrangement, I suppose it'd do for you to have access to every corner of True Cross Academy, correct?"

"Correct."

He opened a drawer, pulled out something, and slid it across his desk. "Two keys." Mephisto Pheles gestured to the pink-tinted key. "That one will open any door to my office, and the other key will bring you anywhere in True Cross Academy you wish―just think about the area you wish to go to, insert key into lock, turn, open, and there you are."

She nodded and pulled the keys off her desk, stuffing them into her pocket.

"Now, shall I show you to the dormitory you'll be occupying?"

"Lead me away."

* * *

><p><em>The boxes I sent off yesterday will be arriving sometime this morning, so I'll be heading over early. Take care.<em>

_P.S. Please don't make Dad worry more than he already does._

_―Yukio_

She exhaled slowly, testing how long she could exhale, turning the note over in her hands. Shiro Fujimoto stood in the doorway, arms crossed, as if she hadn't noticed him yet.

Age had not made him slower, or louder. He was still as subtle and silent as the day she'd met him, and somebody who didn't have hearing like hers wouldn't have noticed him until they turned and saw him.

"Why are you here, Katashi?"

She placed the note back on the desk, where she hoped it'd been, and turned towards Shiro Fujimoto. "I've come here to share a cup of tea with you."

* * *

><p><em>an ― This chapter was really fun to write, honestly. It's shorter than I intended it to be, but oh well. _


	3. sinking into the dawn

three ― sinking into the dawn.

Having tea with Shiro Fujimoto was the last thing she thought she'd do before going back to True Cross Academy to unpack.

(In complete honestly, Shiro Fujimoto could not make tea to save his own life and she would make it a point to never let him be the one to make the tea ever again.)

The bitter taste of Shiro Fujimoto's tea was still in her mouth as she exited the monastery, but paused when she saw the back of Rin Okumura's head. And slowly moved backwards, pulling up her hood.

"Okumura, my dear!"

Perhaps she'd raise an eyebrow if she didn't know who that voice belonged to―twisted and warped as it was, she knew.

She might have raised an eyebrow when Rin Okumura tensed. His head moved slightly.

"Do you have a second?"

From what she could tell, he was wondering whether or not he should approach.

"Hey, Okumura! Don't tell me you wanna hide behind your mommy!"

That was a low blow, which would not inflict damage upon the average person, but Rin Okumura was not the average person.

(They'd called Shiro Fujimoto a "_mommy_" and she couldn't help but snort, which was stifled.)

The group (_group_?) of boys laughed, a nasty sound that was a mixture of high-pitched whines and muffled snorting.

And then Rin Okumura took a step forward. She curled her hand into a fist and pressed it into the nearest wall, satisfied at the series of pops that sounded a moment later. ("Don't do that, you'll get arthritis when you're older.") ("Too bad, I'm older and have been doing it longer than you're been alive, but I don't experience this _arthritis_ you speak of.")

She watched as he walked away, and then followed. Slowly.

It was a bad idea, but here she was and she was doing it.

She shouldn't have been doing it.

Honestly.

* * *

><p>She lost track of them several times, had to backtrack, and then ended up jogging to catch up.<p>

And then she slowed down enough so that nobody recognized her.

Rin Okumura was far too focused on glaring and the other boys were far too focused on laughing loudly.

But, despite all the backtracking, she finally managed to catch up.

And heard a snarky voice say, "Sorry about yesterday, okay?"

_Lies_.

"I was only playing with those pigeons, see, but then my hand slipped..."

_Run while you can_.

"Anyway... how much do you want?"

The confusion was practically emanating from Rin Okumura and a, "Huh?" came from him.

"My parents are somewhat famous, you see..."

Upon looking a bit closer, she saw that the guy was the guy with pink hair and honestly didn't believe that his parents were famous, somewhat or not.

"And as for me, I'm about to enroll in True Cross Academy―"

―she called bullshit―

"―so it just wouldn't do for any unsavory rumors to swirl," the pink-haired guy said.

And then Rin Okumura finally spoke.

"You mean you guys are going to the same elite school as Yukio?" He paused. She saw his shoulders move sightly, heard the loud exhale, and he was sighing. "Yeah, I can see how that would be a problem."

"You see my point!" the pink-haired guy said, sounding triumphant. "So, consider it hush money. I'll buy your silence."

(The pink-haired guy had such a punchable face.)

(But wouldn't it be such a shame if her fist connected with his jaw before Rin Okumura's did?)

(Quite.)

"To keep this episode between you and me!"

"Huh, you really threw me a curve there," Rin Okumura said after several moments of silence. He turned away, waving it off. "Keep your money, I won't tell."

And then he started walking away and she really began to panic because he'd run into her.

And then questions.

_Questions_.

And maybe she'd have to punch him.

(Rin Okumura's face, unlike the pink-haired guy's, wasn't very punchable.)

"Okay, I've got things to do."

She had to think fast―run, maybe? No. He'd probably see her and then run after and question the hell out of her.

Hide? No―because there was no where to hide and she wouldn't lower herself to hiding within a trashcan.

"Oh, _my_!"

_Thank_―

"What is _that_, _bravado_?"

―never mind.

The pink-haired guy laughed. "Just take the money like a good boy."

Rin Okumura turned.

"Everyone knows you're so poor you can't even get into school without help," the pink-haired guy taunted, pulling something out of his jacket, two of the lackeys looking in her direction at the same moment.

For a moment, she felt dread curl around her stomach as she pulled her head back, careful to make sure that she didn't make any noise.

"Here, just take it." Pause. She heard the intake of air. "That brother of yours, Yukio Okumura, he only got into that school by cramming like hell and winning a scholarship, right?"

Yukio Okumura seemed to be intelligent, in the way that had you winning scholarships everywhere, so she wouldn't doubt it that he'd gotten one to True Cross Academy.

"In other words, he's in debt!"

She flinched.

"I feel for you. Why don't you use this to help pay for his tuition?"

_Thud_.

She looked.

The pink-haired guy―no,_ he was Astaroth and it was stupid of her to think he wasn't_―was on the ground, Rin Okumura's hand was curled into a fist, and Astaroth's lackeys looked quite shocked.

"You scumbag," Rin Okumura growled, "you can say whatever you want about me, _but you better not diss my brother_!"

Brotherly love at it's finest.

Astaroth climbed to his feet, to a kneeling position, one hand on his knee and the other holding his face. "Man, that hurts. I wouldn't push my luck if I were you!"

She never thought she'd see one of the Eight Demon Kings in that kind of position―but, then again, Astaroth was considerably weak.

"Wh―what the hell?"

Astaroth's fingernails had sharpened into claws, horns curling from his head and a tail making itself seen.

And Rin Okumura probably saw this, too.

In the moment of shock, Astaroth's lackeys charged for Rin Okumura, throwing him to the ground in a matter of seconds.

"An eye for an eye... a tooth for a tooth, they say!"

_No_.

"I'm going to give you back twice the pain you caused me!"

One of the lackeys had enough nerve to speak up, "That's enough, Mister Shiratori. You don't want to commit any crimes..."

"Shut the hell up!"

The lackey was kicked away, and a moment later, Astaroth had grabbed a handful of Rin Okumura's hair.

"Now, where would you like me to burn you?"

_Go for the tail. Pull the tail, something. Tails are a weak spot._

_But you're too preoccupied with trying to process exactly what's happening. _

"Your nose, your mouth? Or perhaps your eyes?"

The iron rod went closer, and closer, to Rin Okumura's face.

"A human barbeque!"

The face of the human―Mister Shiratori―was now twisted beyond comparison. Teeth were so large it was unnatural, pointed and sharp. The eyes were tinted red and _the tail was still there why hadn't somebody pulled it yet_?

"Get away from me!"

Quite a few things burst into blue flames and she wasn't too surprised, but her eyes still got wider.

"Whoa!"

"What the hell?!"

"It's burning!"

No shit.

Rin Okumura's hand slowly removed itself from the ground, holding itself there―blue flames danced across his palm. He was probably wondering "what the hell was going on".

"Blue flames...?"

A moment later, all of Astaroth's lackeys fled, ignoring her―ignoring the small girl who meant nothing.

"H―Holy crap!"

"Run!"

She moved her hand so that it rested on her gun, the other one pulling her earbuds out of her ears and stuffing them into her pocket. Her pants pocket. And then her phone followed and she moved her free hand so that, should something extremely serious happen that absolutely required her to get involved, she'd be ready.

"Ah... those blue flames are indeed proof that you are the scion of Satan!" Astaroth walked closer, voice changing drastically. "I was right! My eye is unerring..."

Few more steps towards her and...

That didn't happen.

He knelt in front of Rin Okumura.

"My name is Astaroth." He extended a clawed hand towards Rin Okumura. "Come with me, my young prince."

How charming.

"Lord Satan has long awaited you," Astaroth continued.

"S―Satan?"

And then Shiro Fujimoto appeared out of nowhere.

(He was still stealthy, and maybe she was a little too enraptured in watching for any sign of danger to notice him, but she would never admit that he'd slipped past her.)

"Evils are in their hearts."

Shiro Fujimoto walked towards Rin Okumura and Astaroth, looking very threatening despite his old age.

"O Lord... Give them according to their works," Shiro Fujimoto said, "and according the the wickedness of their inventions. According to the works of their hands give thou to them: render to them their reward."

She pulled her guns out from under her jacket and pulled her hood back over her head, as it had fallen off.

"Thou shalt destroy them, and shalt not build them up."

"Curses," Astaroth said. "Are you an exorcist?"

"Blessed be the Lord!" Shiro Fujimoto said by way of an answer.

"Old man..." Rin Okumura whispered.

"I'll rip that mouth of yours apart, so you can never again utter such spells!"

And Astaroth launched himself at Shiro Fujimoto, breaking into a sprint.

"For he hath heard the voice of my supplication."

She aimed one of her guns at Astaroth's head and the other at his shin. Demon or not, he was still in a human's body and that'd hurt like hell.

"The Lord is my helper..."

Astaroth's hand aimed for Shiro Fujimoto's head, but the latter moved and dodged it.

"...and my protector."

Shiro Fujimoto grabbed Astaroth's wrist and threw him to the ground.

"Thou shalt perish where thou standeth!"

Two fingers were pointed at Astaroth's head and the demon was, in a word, exorcised. What could be called the demon was leaving the human's body, exiting through the mouth in a funnel of black mass.

"Are you all right?"

Shiro Fujimoto's attention was turned towards Rin Okumura, the latter who said, "Wait... Never mind me, is that guy gonna be all right?"

"I exorcised the demon who possessed him. I'm sure he'll come to in a moment."

"Demon?"

"You can see them now, too, can't you?" Shiro Fujimoto sounded resigned.

"That's one, too?" Rin Okumura said slowly, wiping something off his shoulder.

"It's a Coal Tar, which possesses fungi. They're attracted to dark, dank places, as well as introverted humans."

Then Shiro Fujimoto launched into a speech―which was probably meant to help Rin Okumura understand.

"This world is comprised of two dimension joined as one, like a mirror. One is the material world we live in―Assiah. The other is the empty realm inhabited by the demons―Gehenna. Normally, there can be no contact between these two dimensions, never mind travel."

Confusion was practically written across the face of Rin Okumura.

"But having possessed all material substances in this world, the demons are now intruding! Now stand up."

She exhaled slowly, looking away from the two.

"Thanks to this uproar, they have learned of your awakening!" The awakening of Satan's son. "Doubtless, demons of all species will come after you for every kind of reason. Before that comes to pass, you must hide!"

"Hey, hold up!" Rin Okumura said at last. "I don't know what you're talking about... Demons? And what the hell do you mean by awakening? What the hell am I, anyway?"

Shiro Fujimoto's hand moved slightly, just enough to tell her to follow as he said, "Rin, you are not a human being. You are the son of a demon, borne by a human woman."

His head turned and she could swear the Coal Tar were up to something.

"And.. not just any demon, either," Shiro Fujimoto said, grabbing Rin Okumura and pulling him up to his feet. "The demon of all demons... The offspring of Satan!"

* * *

><p>Their feet pounded against the walkway.<p>

Shiro Fujimoto was practically dragging Rin Okuura and she was behind them, guns at the ready. Coal Tar flew around them, annoying little blobs of black.

She felt like she was unneeded, for Shiro Fujimoto was chanting and vanquished any demons that posed something of a threat. Occasionally, she'd catch a few words of what he said, but was more focused on shooting away Coal Tar that got a little too close to the two males in front of her.

Thank God she hadn't taken the silencer off her guns.

Blobs of black formed in front of the two males, and Shiro Fujimoto dragged Rin Okumura the other way.

Over the glass.

She followed, of course, after shooting the blobs of black. She saw them jump―then Rin Okumura nearly fell. Shiro Fujimoto grabbed his sleeve and pulled him up.

Dogs―err, ghouls―matieralized in front of the two males, and she broke into a sprint, throwing herself across the rift between two buildings and fired several bullets at the ghouls. She heard Rin Okumura inquire to as what they were, and then Shiro Fujimoto answer.

"Lucky for you," Shiro Fujimoto said, "if this weren't Japan, we'd be beset by ghouls in human form!"

"There's nothing lucky about this!"

Bullets were somewhat useless against ghouls, especially since the bullets she was using were regular bullets. Not the type of bullet one would need when dealing with demons.

"Whoa―is that a bomb?"

"Not to worry!"

She ran forward.

"It's just holy water."

And flung open the door. Shiro Fujimoto and Rin Okumura were in the closed space a moment later, the former slamming the door shut.

"It's not exactly easy to babysit at my age, you know," Shiro Fujimoto said a moment later, leaning against the door.

"Who're you calling a baby!"

"Speaking in terms of age, you are the baby," she said quietly.

Shiro Fujimoto shot her a look, plainly telling her to shut up as she began to descend the staircase. "Now then, let's head home while we can."

"Are you saying it's not over yet?"

Shiro Fujimoto turned abruptly. "Didn't I tell you? Demons of all species will be coming after you for every kind of reason. The sun will set soon..."

She exhaled slowly, pushing off her hood and running a hand through her hair.

"That's when demons become active."

* * *

><p><em>an ― the end of episode one. (who would've guessed you can stretch an episode into three chapters. short chapters, but chapters.) (also I see you guys not reviewing.) (one review. pleasssse.) (but you don't have to.) (although it'd be nice.) (parentheses are fun.)_


	4. a face created for me

four ― a face created for me.

"The Koma Sword. Also known as Kurikara."

Shiro Fujimoto pulled Kurikara out of the drawer.

"It's a legendary demon-slaying sword from ancient times. I have transferred your demonic powers to this sword, and sealed them in it's scabbard," Shiro Fujimoto said, extending the sword to Rin Okumura.

"My... powers?"

"This sword is more important than your life."

"That's a fun way to put it, Shiro," she said quietly. "You could have said that he was to protect it with his life."

"Hush." Shiro Fujimoto dropped Kurikara, and Rin Okumura caught it. "Don't ever let it fall into anyone else's hands. Always keep it by your side, even when you sleep. Just remember―this sword must never be drawn. Once drawn, your demonic powers will be awakened, and you can never go back to being human again."

"Hold on. If I'm a demon, then what about Yukio?" Rin Okumura suddenly lurched forward. "Don't tell me he's one, too?!"

Shiro Fujimoto looked serious―and maybe a little bit ominous. "You and Yukio are fraternal twins. As Yukio was underdeveloped and frail, he proved too weak to sustain the power. You alone inherited these demonic powers."

Rin Okumura looked stricken. Like somebody had just taken his world and turned it upside down. Well, actually, that was true. "Did everybody know about this? That I'm not human... That I'm the devil's spawn?"

She brushed a few strands of hair away from her face and tucked them behind her ear.

"Why'd you keep quiet about something so important all this time?"

"I'm prepared to raise you as long as you remain human," Shiro Fujimoto said calmly. "Because, in order to keep you alive―you, of demonic origin―that was the one condition I had to meet!"

"Condition?"

"I wanted to raise you as a human being. That's why I chose to say nothing."

"How noble of you, Shiro," she murmured. Rin Okumura only then seemed to notice her presence, and stepped away.

Alas, Shiro Fujimoto ignored the two and continued on, "Nothing at all about the secret of you and your brother's birth."

It was in that moment that the monastery trembled.

"Katashi! Come on," Shiro Fujimoto said, pushing past Rin Okumura to run up the stairs. She followed, closely behind, and then the newly-discovered son of Satan turned and trailed behind the two.

The front of the monastery had been demolished, a semi-truck having crashed through the front. Ghouls in the forms of animals slowly padded forward through the dust.

The sound of Astaroth's laughing was plain.

"I have come for you, my young prince," Astaroth drawled. "Let us return home to Gehenna together!"

Astaroth's hand flew towards her, probably meant to get Rin Okumura, but he was behind her and she was usually ignored for the most part. Exhaling slowly, she raised one of her guns and pressed the trigger.

A bullet lodged itself in Astaroth's hand, and then another was lodged into his chest.

One of the priests ran forward, carrying a jug of holy water, and flung it on Astaroth, who cried out in pain. In the midst of the distraction, Shiro Fujimoto grabbed Rin Okumura and hauled him back, towards the staircase. She slowly lowered her guns.

"Come morning, demonic activity will taper off. You must leave, and hide where the demons won't find you," Shiro Fujimoto commanded.

"Hide? Where, for Pete's sake?" came Rin Okumura's question.

Shiro Fujimoto pulled something out of somewhere and out of the corner of her eye, she saw him place it in Rin Okumura's hand. "Here's my cell phone. There's only one number saved in it. I'm sure he'll take you in and protect you."

Rin Okumura looked so confused it was a sight to behold.

"He's a good friend of mine. Call him as soon as you leave the monastery." Shiro Fujimoto looked at her. "Katashi, I ask that you protect him."

And with that, Shiro Fujimoto shoved her into the cellar with Rin Okumura.

"We're not done talking yet!" Rin Okumura growled, running up the steps to bang on the door that kept them from leaving.

Steadily, she picked herself up, off the ground, and to her feet.

"Let me out, old man! Let me out of here!"

She shoved her hands into her pockets and said, "What? You don't enjoy my company?"

Slowly, Rin Okumura turned, eyes glassy, probably trying to process everything

"Listen," she said, "I'm not too fond of being trapped in a place with you either, so you better take a seat and start talking."

But all Rin Okumura did was sit down, staring at her like she wasn't real, Kurikara across his lap.

She exhaled slowly. "Okay, let's start off with names. What's your name?"

Silence.

"What's the name of your sword?"

Nothing.

"What's the name of the elderly man who shoved us in here?"

That did it.

Within moments, the door that kept them in the cellar was broken, shards of wood flying everywhere. She raised up her forearms to shield her head, and a moment later, heard, "I said we're not done talking yet, you old fart!"

She ran up the stairs, shoving one of her guns into her jacket and pulling out a single strip of paper. She moved her hand to her mouth and bit down, splattering the blood onto the paper, murmuring, "_Magnus Ignis Pneuma_."

(She didn't have any fire to summon her familiar from.)

(Perhaps blood would be enough?)

She didn't bother to see if it worked or not, shoving the paper into her pocket―

But, as it turned out, she wasn't needed.

"Lord, hang a millstone around his neck," Shiro Fujimoto said, pointing his rifle at Astaroth's head. With his other hand, he grabbed something, probably the blue-and-red glass thing, and continued on, "So that he may never again rise the depths inhabited by Leviathan!"

"S―Stop!"

She had never heard a demon sound so panicked―especially one of the demon kings.

"Unable to see, unable to hear," Shiro Fujimoto said, "imprison him in eternal darkness!" With that, he pulled his hand away from his chest―

And, in a word, exorcised Astaroth.

"Nagatomo, bring the car around."

"Yes, Father," the priest who was apparently named Nagatomo said, struggling to his feet.

"Izumi and Kyodo, brand this youth with the mark of Tetramorph." As the two ran forward, Shiro Fujimoto added, "And don't forget to purify him."

"Yes, Father."

"Wait a second!" Rin Okumura cried abruptly. "Shouldn't you all be getting those wounds looked at?

Shiro Fujimoto turned. "Right now, our first priority is getting you into hiding. Don't ever forget that it's you the demons are after!"

Rin Okumura flinched as if Shiro Fujimoto had struck him, and then leaned forward slightly. "Is that right? What you're saying is that everything will be fine, as long as I'm history!"

"Rin."

"Fine, I'll be happy to bounce." Rin Okumura moved to leave. "You'd feel better if I do, right?"

She placed herself in his path and aimed her gun at his head. "I am tired of your moodiness," she said flatly. "You had better understand that they want you to be safe, but you are fighting against them. You refuse their help, pulling the card of ignorance, because you believe you can handle this."

Shiro Fujimoto ran forward, grabbing Rin Okumura by the shoulder. "That's enough, Katashi."

She took a few steps to the side, gun still aimed at the head of Rin Okumura.

"Let go of me! You just kicked me out yourself!" Rin Okumura pushed Shiro Fujimoto's hand off his shoulder. "I know I'm the screwed-up son anyway... No, actually, we're not even related. Strangers, right?"

"Rin!"

"Admit it, why don't you? You're just sick of pretending to be my family! Or is it against your religion to say something like that?"

She could kick him in the shin.

"Or, wait, is it because you just want to play the perfect dad one last time?"

She was close enough.

"Give me a break! You're not my father―you're nobody to me!"

She kicked him in the shin.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Shiro Fujimoto nod just the slightest bit. It was probably better that she was the one to injure Rin Okumura than he. "It will be morning soon. Hurry, go get your things."

Rin Okumura's response was so quiet, but she heard it.

"Okay."

He turned, and then she looked at Shiro Fujimoto, exhaled slowly, and followed Rin Okumura.

_Thud_.

She turned so quickly she felt her heart twist, quickly enough to see the fallen form of Shiro Fujimoto.

"Oh, no."

"Father Fujimoto!" cried one of the priests, leaping to their feet and sprinting over to Shiro Fujimoto.

"Stay away!"

The priest halted in his footsteps.

"Don't come near me!"

One by one, the lights shattered, breaking into what seemed like one million pieces. She raised her arms up, shielding her face.

"Wh―What's going on?" Rin Okumura asked.

"Satan," she whispered.

Slowly, painstakingly, an eerie laugh came from Shiro Fujimoto. She closed her eyes. Satan. It was Satan. There was no Shiro Fujimoto, and the most she could hope was that he survived the ordeal.

Whatever ordeal it turned out to be, she hoped Shiro Fujimoto survived.

"At long last.. I've claimed it as my own! This body!" Shir―_Satan_ said gleefully.

"Hey!" Rin Okumura said, running forward and shoving her out of his way.

Satan looked up, and saw Rin Okumura. His lips pulled away from his teeth, which were over-sized and pointed. Fangs, perhaps.

"We meet at last, my son! Oh, but I jest!" Satan said.

Shiro Fujimoto's body erupted into flames―blue flames.

There was no more Shiro Fujimoto.

"What's wrong with you, old man?"

"He's been possessed. Satan has taken over his body," one of the priests said.

"Exactly. I am Satan. I am the ruler of Gehenna, and your true father!" And then, in a joking voice, or as joking Satan's voice got, "You can call me Papa, if you want.

And then Satan cackled and she felt dread coil around her stomach.

"Father Fujimoto!"

"Shut up!"

The priests burst into blue flames and the monastery was filled with screams. She looked away.

"You guys!" Rin Okumura yelled, jerking forward.

"Don't you dare spoil our touching reunion," Satan said. "Time is running out for me."

She heard several cracks and snaps _and Satan was breaking the bones of Shiro Fujimoto's body_. She looked down and saw blood.

Lots of blood.

It pooled on the floor.

"You see, my power is too overwhelming for Assiah," Satan said, as if stating the obvious. A large black rectangle appeared on the floor. "And so whatever I possess is doomed not to last very long. Just like this man's body..."

She looked at Satan, Shiro Fujimoto, whatever it was―blood was pouring down the eyes, mouth, and nose.

"And just like your mother."

Bubbles formed in the black rectangle, and she realized what it was.

A gate to Gehenna.

The bubbles were actually skulls.

"The magical door linking Assiah and Gehenna!"

Rin Okumura tripped on his own feet, fell on his butt, and shuffled backwards. She felt frozen to the spot.

"Now, then, let's be off―to Gehenna."

Satan began walking towards Rin Okumura.

(Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she should be hauling Rin Okumura away, towards safety, but...)

"Stay away!" Rin Okumura yelled, bursting into blue flames.

Satan laughed in response. "What's up with that? Did you just piss your pants or something? Pathetic... Just get your demonic powers back, already!"

Satan grabbed the back of Rin Okumura's sweatshirt and dragged him towards Gehenna Gate.

"I'm not a demon! I'm a human!"

"The blood of the god of Gehenna runs in your veins, yet your body exists here, in Assiah," Satan said. "You are an extraordinary being!"

With that, Satan tossed Rin Okumura into Gehenna Gate. The skulls slowly wrapped themselves around Rin Okumura.

She lurched forward, every intent to pull him out as he screamed. Slowly, she curled her hand around the back of his sweatshirt, reaching out and grabbing Kurikara. Steadily, she dragged the two backwards, towards her.

"Today is the day of your rebirth as a demon, my son!" Satan said.

Rin Okumura screamed multiple words―help, me, somebody, please―but failed to acknowledge how he was being pulled away from Satan.

"Happy birthday, my beloved son!"

Satan turned his nose to the ceiling and laughed.

"No... it's not true..."

Satan's clawed hand grabbed the red-and-blue glass thing, and stabbed it straight into his own heart.

"That boy... is my son..."

Shiro.

"And I'm taking him back!"

"C―Curses... damn you, exorcist!"

Shiro Fujimoto's body fell into Gehenna Gate. She barely batted an eyelash, hauling Rin Okumura out of the gate.

"You mean to sacrifice your own life?" Satan. "You astound me, wretched priest! However..."

Thud.

Rin Okumura struggled out of her grip and she grabbed his wrist, attempting to keep him in place.

"It's too late! Gehenna Gate has taken hold of you..." Satan was wheezing now. "And it will never... let you go.."

"Old man!"

She flung Rin Okumura back, moving along the edge of Gehenna Gate before dropping to her stomach and grabbing Shiro Fujimoto's arm. A moment later, she was pulled in.

(She could scream now, right?)

* * *

><p><em>an ― chapter four. kind of rushed because i wanted to update before New Year's but, here it is, New Year's Eve (can you even call it that?) so yeah. Happy New Years and I hope you had a Merry Christmas!_


	5. i draw closer

six ― i draw closer.

Somewhere along the day, she came to the conclusion that if she missed class, it wouldn't be too bad.

But she pulled herself out of bed anyway, still wearing her idea of pajamas―sweatshirt, baggy shorts, a pair of bunny slippers―and stuffed a key into the lock, turning it and opening it to the Cram School hallway. Mephisto Pheles had said that the classes she'd be attending were held in classroom 1106.

And thus began her search, which was more of her going right and looking for the numbers 1106.

Eventually, she found the classroom and pushed open the door with a loud yawn.

It was a real yawn, but she still was able to count seven people, all of who gave her odd looks. Of course, she ignored them and hobbled to the back of the room, seating herself at one of the desks with another yawn.

With some annoyance, she noted how everybody wore the school uniform. At least she'd conned a boy's uniform out of Mephisto Pheles. The girl's uniform looked annoying, in all honesty.

A moment later, she heard, "_Eins_... _Zwei_... _Drei_!"

She cringed as Rin Okumura strode into the room a moment later, small white dog beside him. Or Mephisto Pheles.

"I'm Rin Okumura. Nice to meet you," he said stiffly, moving towards a desk―she could have swore there was a faint trace of surprise on his face when he saw her―and seating himself.

Mephisto Pheles hopped onto Rin Okumura's lap―still in the form of a small white dog, of course―she saw the latter's mouth move slightly. Then Mephisto Pheles, then Rin Okumura, and so forth. She narrowed her eyes, trying to decipher what they were saying, but gave up a moment later.

Besides, there were more pressing matters.

Like Rin Okumura's brother, Yukio Okumura, walking into the room.

Wearing the coat of an exorcist and carrying a briefcase.

How formal.

The briefcase dropped onto the table a moment later and Yukio Okumura's glasses caught the light as he said, "Good afternoon. I'm your teacher, Yukio Okumura."

Rin Okumura stood from his chair and pointed a finger at his brother. "Huh?! Yukio?!"

Yukio Okumura smiled.

(Chillingly. Yukio Okumura smiled chillingly. Sadistically. Like he was picking out his next victim.)

(Or maybe she was exaggerating.)

"Nice to meet you. I'm Yukio Okumura and I'm a new teacher here," he said.

He was just repeating what he'd said before and _he'd somehow gotten top score well if she'd been in the exam too she would've kicked his ass to the curb_―

"I will be teaching you Anti-Demon Pharmacology starting today."

A moment later, the girl with the ponytails said, "Nice to meet you," followed by a quieter, "...to meet you," from the brown-haired girl beside her.

"Hello!" the pink-haired guy said.

Vibrant pink.

Cotton-candy pink.

She frowned slightly.

"Yukio?!" Rin Okumura gasped, as if the very knowledge that his brother would be teaching him was restricting his air supply.

"What's wrong?" Yukio Okumura said.

"Don't you "what's wrong" me! What's wrong with you?!"

And then Yukio Okumura smiled at the class and said, as if it were clear as day, "Although I'm the same age as all of you―"

―she wanted to laugh―

"―I've been studying Exorcism since I was seven. I finished my studies two years ago. So please address me accordingly while in class."

Then, in a quiet voice, Rin Okumura said, "Since he was seven? You're kidding me..."

He probably didn't realize he was speaking aloud and she hoped he never did.

"Is there anyone among you without a Spirit Wound?"

She would raise her hand just to be a pest, but wow, today was a tiring day, and three people had already risen their hands.

"Three... Then let's start the first class with the ceremony of the Spirit Wound," Yukio Okumura said a moment later. "Actually, this classroom is usually vacant so it has become the nest of goblins."

And then a worried voice cried, "Are we going to be all right?"

"Don't worry," Yukio Okumura said patronizingly, turning the briefcase over and opening it. "They are low class demons without any power in particular."

"Hey, Yukio!"

"You are in class. Sit down."

But Rin Okumura didn't and Yukio Okumura seemed to dismiss the subject.

"As I said earlier, goblins are low class demons―but they are still demons." Yukio Okumura pulled out a vial of blood. Probably rotten animal blood.

"Hey, Yukio, explain it!"

"If they smell rotten animal blood, they get excited and go wild," Yukio Okumura continued, ignoring his brother's outburst.

And then Rin Okumura had the nerve to stomp up there and grab Yukio Okumura's arm, shoving his face in the other's. "Wait a sec, Yukio! Explain this to me! Yukio!"

"God," she whispered. "No need to be so pushy."

"What do you mean?" Yukio Okumura said coolly, looking at the elder of the two.

Rin Okumura's hand swept through the air. "Are you screwing with me?"

"Guess this can't be avoided." The younger of the two sounded defeated and somewhat sad. "I'm sorry, but please wait outside the classroom while I have a little chat with Mister Okumura."

She heard the guy with the blonde mohawk spit, "Annoying brat!"

She yawned loudly, dragging her knuckles across the surface of the tables as she left. "Well, isn't this a fun way to begin our first day?" she asked snarkily, shutting the door behind her with a loud bang, and then pressed her ear against the door.

What was annoying was that the doors were so thick you could barely hear a word.

But it was probably because the others were speaking so loudly. She turned her head towards them and hissed, "Shut the hell up! Unlike you, I'd like to know what's going on."

That helped quite a lot, because they were silent. And it was very easy to ignore their attempts at glaring.

She heard glass break.

And then she smelled it.

Rotten animal blood.

She raised up a hand to pinch her nose shut as she heard the pipes burst, and then several loud gunshots.

Idiot.

At least use a silencer.

What was it? Few months until Christmas? She'd give Yukio Okumura some silencers for his guns for Christmas.

Silence.

She moved her head over to the crack between the door and the doorframe.

"...strongest Exorcist!"

Another loud gunshot.

"...willpower didn't falter..."

Very loud series of gunshots.

"...possessed him!"

Oh.

She heard the subtle click as Yukio Okumura reloaded his guns.

"You killed him!"

Yukio Okumura had such a smackable face.

"...dare point a gun at me!"

It'd be such a shame if she happened to smack it, right?"

"...brothers..."

She heard glass shatter.

"...didn't kill..."

Maybe she would smack Yukio Okumura.

"...and shoot!"

Actually, she would.

"...lowly of me. I'm not going to fight you."

She kicked the others back, pushing open the door slightly.

"What were Father's last moments like?" Yukio Okumura. This was definitely Yukio Okumura speaking.

"He was so cool."

Leave it to Rin Okumura to call Shiro Fujimoto "cool".

"He died protecting me to the very end."

Leave it to Rin Okumura to sound like an idiot in more ways than one. She felt such strong second-hand embarrassment she was sure she was going to die.

"I don't want to be an Exorcist for the sake of revenge or some complicated reason like that. I just want to become stronger!"

Second-hand embarrassment lessened noticeably.

"I don't want anyone to die because of me again!"

Nevermind.

"It's the same," Yukio Okumura said quietly. "I became an Exorcist because of what Father told me... I wanted to become stronger."

Okay, maybe it lessened a little bit.

"I feel the same way as you."

_This sounds like a romance novel_. She nearly choked on her laughter.

"If you really want to become an Exorcist, this won't be the last time you'll hear the words I said earlier."

_Romance novel quickly turned to military boot camp_.

She allowed to smile slightly as she pulled the door shut. The wannabe-Exorcists (as she had just dubbed them) tried pushing her away to see what was happening, but she just shoved her foot in their face and stuck out her tongue.

In reality, that was not the best approach, but considering the fact she felt slightly more dramatic, she did it.

And then there were muffled, heartfelt words exchanged and Yukio Okumura pulled open the door.

He ignored her as she tumbled backwards and managed to get to her feet as he said, "Sorry for the wait. Let's continue with class."

As soon as all the wannabe-Exorcists walked in, looks of horror overtook their faces. She sighed and seated herself in the back of the room.

"What happened?"

"What's this?"

Well, the classroom was in disarray, but she just straightened her table with a loud squeak and pulled up the bench.

* * *

><p>It was raining.<p>

Honestly, it was far too close to summer to be raining.

But she tolerated it, swiping her hair away from her face. A moment later, she dropped to her knees, placing a flower at the foot of a gravestone.

"Shiro Fujimoto," she hummed, feeling the corners of her mouth turn up in a small smile. "You wanted me to pick a name, and I suppose I should pick one."

A raindrop slid down the back of her neck, and she cringed. She pulled the hood over her head, sighing.

"From this day forward, I'll be Katashi Akiyama."

She stood and left.

And at the foot of the gravestone was a yellow rose.

* * *

><p><em>an _― _and thus concludes episode three, in a mere 1.5k words. B)_

_1/9/15: I kicked the filler chapter out. this is now chapter five._


End file.
